


Single Mindset

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor!Hinata, Gryffindor!Kageyama, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Aone, Hufflepuff!Yaku, M/M, Quidditch shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Aone has always had trouble making friends. His taciturn ways and his burly physique have never helped him. What will happen when a loud and raucous Gryffindor decides they just NEED to practice together?Fluff. I don't think I need to even say it anymore. This is not connected to the soul bonds AU, it could technically be connected to the "It Was Surely A Knockout" and "The Quidditch Pitch Affair" even though none of those characters are mentioned in this one.





	Single Mindset

Friendships were never very easy for Takanobu. If it wasn't his cold exterior that drove people away, it was his size, or his inability to refrain from being taciturn. Regardless of the reason, he felt like he was always scaring other students. Many professors had initially pulled him aside to scold him for scaring his fellow classmates, but they found out it really wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that he looked scary. Maybe it was the lack of eyebrows on his face, he had no idea. One friendship though, that had happened completely on accident. 

It was during a Quidditch game, he was the Hufflepuff keeper, and they were playing against Gryffindor. One of their newest chasers, a flurry of orange, that been tag-teaming with another one of their newer chasers. The teams had deemed them the 'Freak Duo' because of their tag-teaming. They had had a habit of switching the possession of the quaffel frequently, whereas most chasers kept possession the entire time until they either scored or they were forced to pass. It was a weird strategy, but it worked for their games against Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Apparently they would need no other victories for the House Cup if they beat Hufflepuff as well. Takanobu wasn't known as the Iron Wall of Hufflepuff for nothing though, so hardly any shots got past him. The Hufflepuff chasers were also very coordinated, so it wasn't often that they lost a game. The only reason they usually didn't win the House Cup was because either Gryffindor or Slytherin received more points outside of the Quidditch pitch. But back to the problem at hand.

The new chasers, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, were weird. They scored more points on Takanobu than every chaser combined. Gryffindor was the only house to beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch, and the team couldn't even fault Takanobu and his keeper skills. The Freak Duo was just too strong.

It was one of the times that Takanobu was on his game and was able to block every single shot taken by Gryffindor in a particular match. Afterwards, Hufflepuff having won thanks to their seeker, Yaku Morisuke, catching the snitch, Takanobu was accosted by the fifth year chaser. Apparently both he and the other chaser had tried to join the Quidditch team when they were second years, but conflicts dealing with the current Captain at the time prevented them from joining until that year. Takanobu couldn't remember the conflict and he wasn't about to ask. 

"Whoa! Aone-san! You're so tall!" The small fifth year's expression was curious. He didn't seem scared of Takanobu's huge size and cold demeanor. Even his teammates had taken a while to get used to his expressionless face, his lack of eyebrows and his bleached hair. He had been told by his sister when he was much younger that people looked less intimidating with blond hair, so he had decided that was his new look. It didn't help though, if anything it made people more scared of him because they thought he was a delinquent.

"You're Hinata, right?" Not only were people usually scared of his huge size, Takanobu also had a deep voice, so that also scared people. It didn't seem to scare Hinata though, the boy seemed surprised that the keeper knew his name.

"Uwahh! You know my name! Yeah, I'm Hinata Shouyou! I wanted to ask if you would let me practice with you!" The fifth year was a whirlwind of energy, gesticulations being thrown left and right. But his words made Takanobu pause. He wanted to practice with him?

"When?" Takanobu's quick response was answered with another squawk from the Gryffindor in surprise.

"Whenever you want! I wake up early to run, do you want to practice then?"

Takanobu had no reason to refuse. He enjoyed practicing his keeper skills, and maybe he would develop a friendship with the fifth year.

oOoOoOo

So that was how the two became friends. They practiced before breakfast four times a week, sometimes having their other chaser, Kageyama, joining them. Those practices were strained, only because Takanobu never knew what to do when the two chasers started fighting. It always happened too, they always squabbled over something or other.

This was one of the times that it was just Takanobu and Hinata, and they were just getting started when Hinata started talking. That was also a thing that happened, he liked to talk while they practiced. Takanobu was naturally taciturn, so he hardly responded with other than a grunt or a nod. Hinata didn't seem to be deterred by this though, and continued to talk. And Takanobu never minded it, actually, he loved hearing Hinata speak about anything and everything. From what he hoped to have for breakfast, for what he was learning in his different classes, even his frustrations with his friends or other team members.

"Are you single, Aone-san?" 

That made Takanobu pause. Did he look like someone who have a significant other? He looked at Hinata incredulously.

"Ah! Sorry! Of course you have a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend! I'm sorry!" That made Takanobu even more confused.

"I don't have a significant other, Hinata." The fifth year stopped gesturing wildly when he said that. Did it seem like Takanobu had a boyfriend or girlfriend? What was it that made it seem like that?

"I see! Okay! That's good!"

Now it was a good thing that Takanobu was single? He didn't understand. 

"Not that it's good or bad to be single! It's just...I didn't want you to get in trouble for spending so much time with me." Now Takanobu understood. He didn't want the sixth year to get in trouble with his nonexistent significant other.

"It's fine, Hinata."

That was another thing. The Gryffindor always seemed to blush when Takanobu said his name. He had no idea, maybe he was embarrassed being friends with the Hufflepuff and him saying his name reminded him of that fact? It was of no matter. They continued to practice, but unlike the other times when they would each head out to separate places to shower and change, Hinata was following Takanobu. What did that mean? Maybe they were just headed in the same direction for once, maybe Hinata forgot something previously and he needed to retrieve it.

By the time the two of them had gotten to the locker room to shower, Takanobu had already shucked his shirt off, glad to be rid of the sweaty garment. He didn't notice the obvious flush to the fifth year's face, and Takanobu continued to obliviously remove his clothes until he was basically naked before heading to the shower with his towel and shampoo. He only ever used one product to wash everything, as opposed to his fellow Hufflepuffs who needed one product for hair, one for face, and one for body. 

His showers usually only took about five minutes, depending on how dirty he was. So after his five minutes, he was just getting out of the shower when Hinata was finally entering the stalls. 

"Ah! Aone-san!" Takanobu could see that the blush that Hinata had spread all the way down his chest. It was adorable, but he wasn't to tell the fifth year that. The Gryffindor would never speak to him again.

"My apologies, Hinata." Now the blush spread even lower, closer to his belly button. Takanobu was sure the fifth year's face would never be a normal color again.

“W-why are you apologizing! I’m the one that should be apologizing! Sorry!” Even Hinata’s stuttering was cute, Takanobu was sure he was a goner by now, if he wasn’t before. But now he was confused, why was Hinata apologizing to him? The fifth year hadn’t done anything that he needed to apologize for. He told the other boy this.

“But! I was staring. It’s rude!” The Gryffindor’s innocence was profound, Takanobu noticed. But he had no experience with this sort of thing either, so was he also considered innocent? 

“It’s fine.”

Takanobu realized he was still standing just in his towel in front of Hinata, who also only had a towel on. He didn’t think he could blush, but apparently there be a hint, since the fifth year burst out, “You’re blushing!” before clamping a hand over his mouth in surprise.

“It’s only because you’re too cute.” Takanobu thought he mumbled his response too quietly for the other boy to hear, but the even darker flush than before appeared to prove him wrong once again. 

“Uwahhh! Aone-san! Gwahhhh!” The nonsensical squawking of the Gryffindor was oddly charming, Takanobu found. 

The also soon found himself with an armful of Gryffindor, as Hinata practically ran into him, “I think you’re cute too, Aone-san!”

Now that was an interesting notion, he had never been called ‘cute’ before, he had hardly ever even been called handsome; mostly scary and intimidating. He didn’t find that he disliked being called cute anyways, he found it fairly endearing for the smaller boy to say so.

Suddenly Aone felt the loss of the other boy in his arms, but he didn’t register that he was being pulled down by his neck until he felt soft lips pressing against his own. He felt himself gasp softly, and Hinata took it upon himself to briefly deepen the kiss, dragging a full out groan from Aone. He pulled back abruptly and raised a hand to cover his mouth, he had never made that sound before and it surprised him. Hinata looked surprised at having been pulled away from, but he grinned at the flush spreading on Aone’s face.

“See? Cute.” Aone had no idea what to say, he didn’t realize the younger boy could be so smooth. He also realized that he was still practically naked, as was the other boy, which made his slight flush even darker. Hinata seemed to realize this as well, and he squeaked.

“I’m-! Going to take a shower now! I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, Aone-san!” And with that, Aone turned to see the retreating form of Hinata practically run into the shower. He only hoped the younger boy wouldn’t slip and fall; it seemed a very Hinata-thing to do. Now that he didn’t have an audience, Aone found himself smiling widely. He dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, his smile never wavering. He could see that the smile made many different people look suspiciously at him, mostly in fear, but he didn’t mind. He had a full day ahead of him, but then again, he did have practice the following morning with a boisterous Gryffindor. Aone hoped he could kiss him again.


End file.
